The Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin: Greed and Lust
by KidatHeart5
Summary: "The Green-Eyed Snake of Jealousy" was only the beginning! In Part Two of this crossover series, the Angels of Virtue (AOV) have been sent to rid fiction of the snakes of sin before they cause havoc. They visit ancient China and Peach Creek to stop the venomous snakes before they strike again. The AOV are my OCs and it's rated T for graphic images and mentions of mature topics.
1. Prologue

_It was an ordinary and sunny day. There was a boy in the neighborhood who had a new baby brother. His parents called the baby "Eddy" because it seemed cuter than his full name. Eddy was introduced to his older brother, but the latter seemed to care less about the baby. He wasn't jealous of Eddy, but he thought he might set an example for him. _

_ One day, the boy showed a dollar bill to Eddy. "Look," he said. "A dollar bill. Bet you wish you had one too, huh?" Eddy reached out for the dollar, but his brother pulled it away from his reach. _

_ "Oh, but I'm sorry," the boy taunted him. "This one happens to be mine. You can have your own when you're older. I'm going to teach you so you can be like me." When he left the room, the snake entered. It climbed up the bassinet and readied itself to bite Eddy._

_ Outside, the grown-ups heard Eddy cry in distress. They rushed to the bedroom to see that Eddy had been bitten in the ankle. They assumed a snake bit him, but it was nowhere to be found. They rushed him to the hospital, but the tests for venom came back negative. Since there were supposed to be no snakes in Peach Creek, the adults decided that something poked Eddy. This led them to assume that his brother had been playing with the staple puller again. The boy got punished for a week._

_ Over some time, Eddy began to act weirdly. When he sat up for a while, he grabbed all the toys within reach. Eddy's brother got him to say his first word: "Mine!" As soon as his parents got him to eat solid food, he always shouted, "More!" It wasn't until Eddy was almost two when he wanted to be just like his brother. The latter took this opportunity to teach him about scamming people. This led Eddy to launch his first scam when he was three years old that also resulted in befriending Ed and Edd._

_ As Eddy and his friends got older, his scams mostly failed, even after his brother left. Now, Eddy was on the verge of his biggest scam ever…_


	2. Chapter 1

High up in the heavens, the angels were on the lookout for anything that might threaten their existence. The day was going slowly, as usual, but the angels were always patient and vigilant. Suddenly, a messenger dove flew in urgently with a message. "Coo! Coo-coo-coo!" the dove cooed franticly. Michael let the dove land on his finger and touched it while saying, "Speak. What news have you to bring?"

The dove spoke anxiously, "Oh, it's terrible! It's an emergency!" Michael asked, "What is an emergency?" The dove answered, "The Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin are on the loose! This time, there are more of them! We'll never defeat them all at once!"

Michael contemplated, "No. Not alone, we're not. We're going to need some help."

After Michael pleaded his case before the Lord, he approached Raphael. He told him, "I have asked the Lord to send the Angels of Virtue on their first mission." Raphael protested, "Now?! But they're not ready yet!" Michael said, "If the Lord says they are ready, then they are ready. You should trust them. Bring them to Gabriel as soon as possible."

Raphael could do no more than to obey. He was the AOV's instructor, and over the last few months, he had seen some improvement. Still, he did not want to put them on a mission so soon. But it was not his place to object the Lord's judgment, so he went to retrieve the angels-in-training. He descended into Jericho where the AOV was based. It was the same Jericho where Jesus befriended Zacchaeus. It was now deserted and the base for the AOV to train to become Earth Angels.

The archangel Raphael saw the angels-in-training in the middle of their flying lesson. The children and Dina, angel of learning, cheered Destiny on as she soared happily in the air. Destiny was a 14-year-old French girl who had the ability to see the future. Before she was brought to train as an AOV, she was terrified of her clairvoyance and was believed to be crazy. But soon after the Lord rescued her, she began to gain courage and learned to use her gift for good. The one who believed in her the most was Aiden.

Aiden was a 15-year-old with an African father and a German mother. He looked mostly like his father, except he had hazel eyes. He was very adventurous and impatient. He and his friend Justin were known as the Hazel-Eyed Mixed Germans (H.E.M.G) Justin also had German in his blood, but he had a German father and an Asian mother. He looked mostly Asian, but he also had hazel eyes. He spent a majority of his life in Asia before his parents divorced and his father brought him to Germany.

Justin was a year older than Aiden and a loner. He didn't interfere with business that wasn't his and avoided trouble. When they were spirited away to train as angels, Justin learned to fight for justice and Aiden learned to control himself. All the while, Justin fell in love with a Chinese teenager.

Sunny was 12 years old when she got away from her troublesome life. Being in a large family, Sunny was often ignored. Whatever troubles she had, she took it out on others. She was not well-loved when she was saved. It took some time for Justin to melt her icy heart, but once he did, she learned the meaning of kindness. Now that she was 13, she embraced her status as the Angel of Charity.

Daniel lived a very exciting life as the preteen daredevil son of a wealthy couple. When he got into trouble for doing something dangerous, his friend sneaked him out that night to do one more escapade. But during their rock-climbing, Daniel fell and, in a flash of light, was brought to Jericho. As an Australian, it took him a while to grasp the idea of prudence. However, when his friend came in desire to become an angel, Daniel couldn't endanger his comrades or their goal. This led his friend to become a dark acolyte. He reformed soon after he poisoned a young girl who was also training to become an angel.

That girl was Holly, a now-10-year-old Indian living in the slums of America. She also had a brother, now-12-year-old Micah, who trained with her to become the Angel of Faith. Holly was to be the Angel of Hope, but their futures were dim when a loved one of theirs died. Holly was consumed by grief, but Micah got over it quickly and threw himself completely into science. He seemingly forgot about God and miracles and tried his best to make everyone proud. Despite being named after the angel of miracles, Micah refused to believe in any religion and relied only on science.

However, when his sister was poisoned, Micah believed in miracles again and it saved her! Even after the incident, the Lord believed his talent for science would prove useful. Together, the AOV was Justin (Justice), Destiny (Fortitude), Aiden (Temperance), Daniel (Prudence), Sunny (Charity), Micah (Faith), and Holly (Hope). When they got to go home again, everything in their lives turned for the better. They performed good deeds and were esteemed by their peers. Still, they returned to Jericho to train for their destined purpose: to become the Angels of Virtue.

While the children were busy encouraging Destiny, Raphael said to Dina, "Dina, a word with you." Dina nodded and the two walked to a safe distance to discuss the matter at hand. When they finished talking, Dina clapped his hands to get the AOV's attention. Fortunately, Destiny had landed on the ground when Dina called out, "Children, Raphael wishes to speak with you." The children gathered around Raphael as he said to them, "My angels-in-training, I do not wish to put you on a mission so soon, but we have an urgent matter." "What might it be, Archangel?" Justin asked. "You must go to Gabriel to learn what the trouble is," Raphael answered.

"Follow me." He spread his wings and flew upwards. The children and Dina followed suit and flew into Heaven to meet with Gabriel. "This is where I leave you, children," Dina said most respectfully. "I cannot help you for this. May God bless you all and I pray you'll have a safe journey. Farewell, angels-in-training."

As soon as Dina departed, Gabriel arrived to greet them. "Welcome, Angels of Virtue," he said to them. "We need you at this time of peril." He gently touched the water in the pool to show a picture of snakes. "What you see before you are the Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin," he continued. "They are especially dangerous and more of them have gotten loose.

"The Lord and Michael have agreed to send you for this task. You must capture them all before they ruin the known fictional world." "Wait, fictional?" Sunny asked. "You mean, whatever's written in books or shown on movies actually exists?" "You will travel to each world known to viewers in search of the snakes," Gabriel said. "You will be equipped with special technology that will enable you to detect what snakes are in which universe.

"However, you are to transform into whatever form certain inhabitants are, either animal or monster. If the inhabitants are humans, you may remain in your form. You must remember all that you have learned in your training and apply them. Otherwise, the snakes will get the better of you. Now, a few of you will have special jobs. Daniel, you are to draw blood if necessary. Aiden, you will use a special tool to capture each snake and tranquilize it.

"Micah, you're very adept in science, so I trust you have much knowledge when it comes to handling equipment and whatever comes your way. The rest of you, you will be given detection devices that will track the snake's powerful signature. There's also another detection device that will allow you to see the snake's whole body form without making as much noise as the first one. There are also healing agents in case of an emergency. I wish you had more time to practice handling the equipment, but this is a dire emergency. Now, you must go to Michael to explain to you all about these dangerous and deadly snakes. They must be stopped at all costs, and so you are the ones who can."


	3. Chapter 2

The Angels of Virtue went into a room with Michael, the main archangel. Michael said to them, "My dear angels, if you are to bring a stop to this recent chaos, you need to know all there is about them." He brought out a scroll and opened it before them. On it was the drawing of the seven snakes. "Each snake is very different for it represents each sin," he continued.

He pointed to a black and purple viper with green eyes and explained, "This is the Green-Eyed Snake of Jealousy, also known as the Envy Snake. Its sin is envy and it's the only one not to affect the sinner. Rather, it affects those envied by the sinner. It attacks, maims, or if allowed, eats the one resented by that person. We've been told that there was a recent attack in the Kung Fu Panda universe. You must go there first."

He pointed to a very large python and told them, "This is the Greed Snake. It is very powerful and has produced many spawn. It can affect the rich, the gamblers, and even kids. One of these snakes had bitten a young boy in Peach Creek long ago." Micah asked him, "I beg pardon for this interruption. This wouldn't happen to be in the Ed, Edd, n' Eddy universe, wouldn't it?"

Michael answered, his voice unchanged, "As a matter of fact, it is. Even though the snake bit him when he was a baby, this particular person has been feeding the venom with his greed and desires. He is now planning to do something he might regret. But you must convince him of that without any direct involvement. Perhaps you can speak to one of his friends." Micah knew exactly what he was talking about, but he wanted to wait till after they visited ancient China to tell his comrades about "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy".

The archangel continued, "Now, this is the Lust Snake, a boa constrictor. It wraps around its victims and bites them with lust venom. This is often leads the victims to do impulsive and rather regrettable things." "We get the picture," Destiny said. Michael nodded, "Though the last two snakes are supposed to be non-venomous, these are the exceptions. You must not underestimate them."

He pointed to a purple and orange coral snake and explained, "This is the Wrath Snake. It poisons the victim with anger that is unnatural. It can be potentially dangerous and will lead you to do unspeakable damage to your health and your life. So be very careful when handling this one." Michael directed his attention to a cobra and told the AOV, "This is the Pride Snake. It will bite you to put egotistical thoughts about yourself in your head. One should always think humbly, and never think highly of himself."

Michael placed his finger on the picture of a black mamba and said, "This is the Gluttony Snake. It is very quick and very dangerous. It will poison people into eating more than they should." Finally, he turned his attention to a death adder and continued, "This last snake is the Sloth Snake. You need to have very sharp precision and reflexes when it comes to capturing this one. It may move slowly, but it strikes very quickly. If you get bitten by it, you'll be lethargic for a time."

He closed the scroll and said to the AOV, "These are very dangerous and elusive snakes. You will not only need fast reflexes and complete care for detaining each snake, but you also need to exercise caution when lives around you are in danger, including your own. Are we clear on that, children?" They all answered, "Yes, Archangel." "Good," he replied. "Now, if you get rid of the snakes entirely, you will be rewarded with your own sashes." This excited the AOV, but the mission was put first.

They felt that it was their duty to save both reality and fiction from the vile snakes.

After Michael finished briefing them on their mission, the AOV prepared themselves for their trip to ancient China. Sunny said happily, "I'm so excited to see my home country in ancient times!" Aiden chuckled, "Have you even seen 'Kung Fu Panda'?" "Hello!" she answered. "Why do you think I'm excited to meet anthropomorphic animals?"

Holly asked, "What kind of animals would we be?" Justin replied, "I guess whatever animals reflect our personalities. We'll know when we get there." Aiden turned his head to Daniel and asked, "Why did the archangels appoint you to draw blood? You're only eleven years old!" Daniel answered, "When you've seen as much blood in your lifetime as I have and learned prudence, you tend to know a thing or two about taking blood samples." Aiden mumbled, "I guess that answers my question."

Before the children was the equipment that they were to use for their snake hunt. Aiden's tool was a long metal rod with pincers at the end. In the innermost middle of the pincers was a tranquilizer needle. There was also a button that would extend the needle to sedate the snake the pincers would catch. At the end opposite of the pincers, there were two handles that controlled the pincers.

Daniel was to take blood samples with a small white lancet. Holly showed him how to do it and taught him everything she learned from the archangel Raphael. They became steadfast friends, although they were under the constant eye of Holly's brother, Micah. The first detection device showed a movable dot that tracked the snake's signature. The only downside of using it, however, was that it made a beeping sound. The second detection device was very silent and showed the snake's trail and body with infrared settings.

The healing agents included a special cream, bandages, and all sorts of beauty and medical remedies. Aiden gathered everyone to brief them on "Kung Fu Panda". He began, "For some of you who don't know about 'Kung Fu Panda', let me clarify. The story revolves around a panda named Po. He was a lowly villager before he was chosen to be the Dragon Warrior. The masters of kung fu refused to believe that he was truly a great warrior who's come to save them all, but then a scorned student of kung fu came back for revenge. Eventually, Po defeated the villain and everyone loved him, even the masters.

"He now lives in the Jade Palace on top of a mountain. The masters you'll be likely to meet are Master Tigress, Master Monkey, Master Mantis, Master Viper, Master Crane, and Master Shifu." Justin interjected, "Thank you, Aiden. Now, we'll just go and interrogate the masters about the Envy Snake. Then, we'll go to Peach Creek and capture the Greed Snake. Are we all clear, comrades?" "Yes, Justin," they all answered.


	4. Chapter 3

The archangel Gabriel gave them instructions on how to travel from universe to universe. He gave them warnings and tips about their snake hunt. "Oh," he said, "and one more thing." He gave each of them a special medallion. He explained, "These medallions will enable you to transform into the form appropriate for each universe. You must transform just before entering a specific world. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Archangel," they answered. "Good," he nodded. "This is where I bid you farewell. May God help you on this journey and not let any danger befall you. Be safe and return to us well, young ones. We shall aid you in dire situations. Until then, this is good-bye."

Justin threw some dust into the air and created a portal. The AOV flew into the portal and were sucked in. They spun through the bright tunnel and Justin shouted to them, "Fold your wings down!" As they neared their destination, he told them, "All right, put your hands on your medallions and get ready to transform! On my mark…now!" As soon as they transformed, there was a flash of light.

The Angels of Virtue found themselves in a grove. Justin opened his eyes and found that he had turned into an ox. He looked at the pile of other animals lying on the ground. He stood up and ordered, "Angels, roll call!" It took a few moments for the AOV to get on their feet. Soon, they lined up and called out:

"Justin!" he shouted.

"Aiden!" the tiger shouted.

"Destiny!" the rabbit called out.

"Sunny!" the eagle answered.

"Micah!" the bigger sheep replied.

"Daniel!" the colt cried.

"Holly!" the smaller sheep responded.

"Good," Justin nodded. "We're all here." They all turned towards each other and some of them laughed at one another. "Really, Micah?" Daniel chuckled. "I thought you'd be brainier than that." "Careful," Micah warned him. "There's a wolf underneath this sheep's clothing."

Justin interrupted them, "Guys, we need to find the Jade Palace. Now, where do we start?" "How about up there?" Holly pointed up to a palace perched on the mountains. Justin tittered nervously, "I guess I need to look at our surroundings first. Follow me."

Sunny reached the gates ahead of everyone else. When the rest of the AOV arrived, Daniel panted, "You've got wings, so it was easier for you to get here first." "Say, where are our now-smaller comrades?" Sunny asked. Justin replied in between breaths, "I think…they're back down there." "I'll go get them," she said. She took off and flew down the stairs to retrieve the other children.

Moments later, Sunny came back up with the sheep and rabbit on her talons. "Next time I do this," she panted, "I'm going to have arms and not just wings." Justin told his comrades, "Okay, when we knock on the door, we're going to drop our usual accents." Aiden said, "Except you and Sunny. You are both natural Asians." "I'm only half-Asian," Justin reminded him as he knocked on the door.

They waited until Zeng opened the gate and asked, "Yes? May I help you?" Justin answered, "We are on important business. We wish to speak with Grandmaster Shifu." "You are just children," Zeng said. "You can't possibly have anything important to discuss with Master Shifu." "We have heard about the recent snake attack," Destiny said without her accent.

Suddenly, they heard gasping behind them. They turned to see Cassie and Crane lifting Po by each arm. He wheezed, "Snake? Did you say snake?" All three dropped on the landing as the AOV gazed in amazement. "You're…" Holly started breathlessly. "Are you the famous Dragon Warrior?" Aiden asked as he stepped towards them.

Po lifted his head and answered more audibly, "Yep. You've come to the right panda if you need help." Sunny looked at Cassie and told Crane, "I didn't even know there were more of you around." Crane lifted his head and asked, "Huh?" He turned to Cassie and replied, "Oh, that's Cassie. She's my student...and my girlfriend."

The children reacted in a surprised manner. "Master Crane," Justin asked, "was there a recent snake attack here?" "Yes," he answered. "Why do you ask?" "Do you think you can bring us inside to talk to Master Shifu about it?" the young ox asked. "I believe it concerns the Green-Eyed Snake of Jealousy." Crane's eyes widened and he ordered for Zeng to bring the children inside.

Inside the Great Hall, Shifu had gathered the masters and the angels for a discussion. The masters were surprised when they were told that angels were visiting them. The AOV proceeded to tell them everything and the masters told them of their encounter with the snake. "The last time I saw the snake was when I flung him into the air," Po said. "Then, there was a flash of light and a boom! I think it's destroyed." Sunny shook her head, "No. Not destroyed, but it would have traveled to another universe."

Justin agreed, "I think she's right. If we are to find to Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin, we need to search every known universe." Shifu said, "Well, we wish you luck on your journey. Search safely, children." As they turned to leave, the AOV bowed and replied, "We will, Master Shifu." Once they got to a safe distance, they transformed back into humans.

As Justin pulled out some more dust from his bag, Micah asked, "Justin, about what Master Shifu said about luck. Do we need it?" "No," Justin answered, "it's not luck that will get us through. It's God." He threw it into the air and once again, it created a portal. As the AOV spread their wings, Justin shouted, "Next stop, Peach Creek!" The angels rose up and flew into the portal that led them into the "Ed, Edd, n' Eddy" universe.


	5. Chapter 4

They arrived in the Lane in their animated regular clothing. After they looked at themselves, Micah got their attention. He said, "All right, listen up. If there are those of you who do not know what 'Ed, Edd, n' Eddy' is, allow me to explain. It's a show about three pre-adolescent boys who get in trouble for scamming the kids in the cul-de-sac.

"Ed, the one in the green jacket, is not exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but he has good intentions. Edd, or Double D, is the smart kid with the ski hat. He is the kind one of the group and does not want to do as much bad things as his friend, Eddy. I assume he's the one who got bitten by the Greed Snake. You'll identify Eddy by his short…stature and the determined look on his face. I suggest we talk to Double D."

Holly asked, "Right, but how will we find him?" Aiden pulled out the first detection device and said, "I have this tuned in on the snake venom and its victim. We should find Eddy within a matter of moments." The device beeped and Aiden exclaimed, "Ah! He's over that way! Let's go!"

The kids made their way to the Junkyard, where the Eds were busy collecting stuff for their latest scam. Before they got any closer, Aiden whispered to his comrades, "The wings! Hide the wings!" The angels managed to hide their wings as the Eds saw them. Eddy said, "Hello! What do we have here?"

Double D greeted them, "Salutations! Are you just new here?" Ed saw them and shouted, "Buttered toast!" Micah stepped forward and introduced himself, "Hello. I am Micah. These are my friends: Justin, Aiden, Destiny, Sunny, Daniel, and my sister, Holly." As Micah mentioned his friends, they put their hands up when they heard their names.

Micah said, "We were travelling and we need someplace to stay for a while." "Well, you are always welcome in my home," Double D offered. Eddy asked, "Hey, sockhead! How about a little help over here?" He struggled to get a jagged piece of metal out of the pile. Double D cried as he rushed towards him, "Eddy, be careful! You might hurt yourself!"

But when Eddy managed to free the metal piece, he scratched his forearm. "Ow!" he cried as he grasped his wound. Daniel hurried to Eddy's side. Double D frantically shouted, "I'll go get a first aid kit!" He was about to run off, but Daniel stopped him and said, "No, wait! I have one right here."

Gently, he took some blood samples from the wound, unbeknownst to Eddy, and then proceeded to apply the special cream on it. Eddy hardly felt any pain, for when Daniel wiped the cream off with the towel, his wound was gone! Eddy was amazed and said, "Wow! That miracle cream was really something, kid! Can you sell me some of that stuff?" "I'm sorry, but it's not for sale," Daniel declined. "This is very rare stuff, and my elders would punish me if I gave it away."

"Elders?" Eddy scoffed. "Yeah, whatever." Double D turned to them and expressed in full joy, "Oh, I can't thank you enough for helping Eddy. Tell me, what was that cream you put on him?" Micah looked around him and whispered, "Can you keep a secret?" Sunny asked, "Hey, Eddy. Do you think we can borrow Double D for a bit?"

Eddy answered, "Yeah, sure. Just make sure to give him back in a few." After Sunny thanked Eddy, the AOV took Double D to a safe distance out of earshot. Micah then proceeded to tell him, "We're the Angels of Virtue. We've come to rid existence of the Seven Deadly Snakes of Sin. Your friend, Eddy, has been bitten by the Greed Snake a very long time ago. We also came to help him."

Double D only looked on in half-surprise and half-skepticism. He asked them, "How can I be sure you're really angels?" Micah said, "Ah. I knew this would happen." He pulled out a rock and told him, "This is a rock, correct?" When Double D nodded, Micah continued, "But watch what happens when I plant it."

He planted the rock into the ground and said, "Behold…the power of God." He stepped back a couple of inches and from the mound of dirt grew a flower! Double D was amazed and could only say, "Oh…my, you really are angels!" "Well, we're angels-in-training who have been born on the earth like you," Destiny specified. "I've invited angels into my home!" Double D continued to whisper.

"Yes, but we need your help," Micah said. "What kind of help do you require?" Double D asked. Micah continued, "Double D, Eddy's been consumed by the venom of Greed, literally. He might be doing something you all will regret." "Why on earth do you say that?" Double D asked.

Just then, Destiny started to groan. Aiden shushed them, "Destiny's having a vision." She said in her trancelike state, "I see…disaster! Destruction!" Aiden urged her on, "Yes, yes. What else, Destiny?"

She continued, "A quest. I see a quest. You and your friends are on your way to…" Suddenly, she snapped out of it. She cried, "Drat! The vision ended before I could find out what it was!"

Double D was befuddled and astounded at the same time. He said slowly, "I'm…afraid I don't quite understand." Micah said, "Don't you see? Eddy's greed will get you all in trouble! Please, help your friend before anything bad happens!" Double D looked back at Eddy in worry and said, "I'll try, but that's all I can do. He's very determined and I may not be able to stop him completely."

Micah nodded, "We understand." Before he started back to the Junkyard, Double D said, "I'll be back to show you the guest room." When Double D went back to helping his friends, Aiden praised Micah, "Wow, you're really good at miracles." Micah replied, "Why do you think I'm called the Angel of Faith?"Just then, a voice startled the angels from behind. It cried, "Wow! Are you really angels?"

The angels turned to see a small boy of seven with a retainer. Holly didn't hesitate and turned her back towards Jimmy. She then spread her wings and said, "100% genuine." Jimmy was really awestruck as Micah explained, "Actually, we were normal kids before we became angels. We're still alive, though."

Sunny hushed them, "Shush! We don't want to reveal ourselves to others!" Justin calmed her, "We're still learning, Sunny, and as long as there's someone we can trust, we can show ourselves." Jimmy said, "Oh, you can trust me. I'm a firm believer in angels. My home is always open to you.

"Unfortunately, if you want to stay at my place, I've got only room for two. Which of you wants to stay with me?" Justin nodded towards Holly and Daniel, so the two stepped up and said, "We will stay with you." Jimmy cried joyfully, "Oh, goody! Wait. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Jimmy."

Jimmy shook hands with each of the angels as they said their names. "I'm so very glad to meet you!" he excitedly chattered. "Can you imagine? I'm having angels in my own home!" He checked himself and apologized, "Sorry if I'm talking too much. I'm just so excited!"

Just then, Double D walked up and said, "I see you've met the visitors." "Oh, yes!" Jimmy smiled. "Daniel and Holly are going to stay at my house!" "Well, unfortunately," Double D said, "my spare bedroom can only accommodate two. Which of you wish to stay at my house?" Micah and Sunny nodded towards each other and said, "We would like spend some time at your house." "Marvelous!" Double D smiled.

Then, he noticed the eldest three angels and asked, "But what about you?" Justin assured him, "Don't worry about us. We'll camp out in the woods." "Well, if it's fine by you…" Double D said. "Micah and Sunny, it's time I brought you to my house." When he wrapped his arms around the two angels, he led them to his house.

Jimmy took Holly and Daniel by the hands and said, "Come on! I want to show you my house!" Destiny turned to Justin and asked, "Now what?" Justin answered, "I suppose we find ourselves a camping spot." Aiden smiled, "Yes! We are going camping!"


	6. Chapter 5

As Double D showed Micah and Sunny around the house, Sunny complimented, "You have a wonderful home, Double D. We thank you and Jimmy for opening your homes to us. May God reward you both when the time comes." "I sincerely thank you on your compliment," Double D nodded. "Come, let me show you to where you'll be staying."

He led them to the auxiliary bedroom next to the bathroom. He opened the door to reveal a bluish-white room all tidied up. Two separate beds each stood at either side of the window opposite of the door. A drawer stood near the left side of the door and a closet was facing the wall to the right of the door. There was also a circular rug that lay between the beds and a ceiling light with three bulbs hung from the ceiling.

"I hope it will accommodate to your needs," Double D said. As the two angels walked in, Double D added, "I need to get back to my friends. But I promise, I will do everything I can to prevent Eddy from doing anything bad." "All right," the two kids nodded. As soon as Double D left, Micah and Sunny unpacked their bags.

"Do you suppose Destiny's vision will come true?" Sunny asked. "Even though I believe in things with absolute certainty," Micah sighed, "this is one time when I sure hope that nothing bad happens to the Eds…or the kids." Suddenly, their special phone rang and Micah answered it, "Hello?" _"Hi, Micah," _Daniel said on the other line. _"Listen, about the blood samples I took from Eddy…"_

At Jimmy's house, Daniel was talking into the phone while he looked into the microscope. He continued, "…that python bit him good. There's a whole swarm of greed venom running between his blood cells. His blood is almost greenish-red!" "_Ooh," _Micah grimaced on the other line, "_that bad, huh?" _"Very bad," Daniel replied.

"Is it going to hurt him?" Holly asked. Daniel turned to her and answered, "Not unless it leads him to do something that affects him…maybe even everyone." "_Is Jimmy with you guys?_" Micah asked over the phone. "Uh, no," Daniel replied. "He said that he was going over to Sarah's house for a playdate." "_Well, it's best to stay where you are until something happens," _Micah told him. "_Let's wait how it all turns out." _

"Is this involving Destiny's vision?" Daniel asked. "_Look, as much as we don't want it to come true, her visions are known to be highly accurate," _Micah answered. "_We can't take any risks unless we have to." _"I know," Daniel nodded. "'Angels must never interfere with human affairs unless those in trouble ask for assistance or are in life-threatening situations.'" "But why can't we take action and save everyone from harm?" Holly asked. Daniel calmed her, "Believe me, Holly. I would say that, too, but we can't violate people's free wills."

_"Precisely," _Micah said. "_It will be all up to them." _Holly wondered, "Gee, I wonder how the rest of us are holding up."

In the woods, Justin, Aiden, and Destiny had set up camp at the spot the Urban Rangers once used for such recreation. "After what I've just predicted," Destiny shuddered, "I seriously hope I'm wrong." "Was it that bad?" Aiden asked. "Oh, I had not seen damage like that in a long time," she answered. Justin said, "I hope that everything will be all right and that we can figure out how to cure Eddy of his venom without anything extreme happening." Destiny wished she could take comfort in his words, but found no solace.

Just then, they heard kids chattering in the distance. They went towards the source of the sound and found four of the cul-de-sac kids finding excitement in the Eds' latest scam. Destiny gasped, "Will you look at that…?" Then, they saw Double D rushing towards Eddy, crying out, "No, wait, Eddy! Don't!" As Eddy pushed the red button, all three angels whispered, "Oh, no…"

Micah and Sunny were minding their own business in the guest room when suddenly, they heard a distant noise. They peered out the window and found the Eds' biggest scam going awry! "Oh, no!" Micah cried. "It's happened!" Sunny said in a worried tone, "We've got to find Double D!" They rushed out of the room and were just going down the hall until they heard footsteps. They stood still for a moment until the source was revealed to be Double D!

He rushed up the stairs in a panic and stopped to see Micah and Sunny. Micah asked, "Double D, what happened?" Sunny also asked, "Are you okay?" Double D's eyes filled with tears and he tried to stifle a sob as he ran inside his bedroom and slammed the door. Sunny said, "I'll take that as a no."

Micah was about to reach for the doorknob until Sunny stopped him as she told him, "No, don't! We're not to interfere in human problems. Double D will call upon us when he needs us." Micah protested, "But what if he needs our help?" "Unless he wants us to intervene, we're just going to stand aside. I don't like this as much as you do, but he and his friends are on their own." Micah could do nothing but admit that she was right.

So they waited outside his door, hoping and waiting for some kind of sign. They thought that he might need their help after all, but it seemed like he forgot them at the moment. Just then, Ed came running up frantically and rammed down Double D's door. The angels said nothing in defense as they watched events unfold. They just stood there as Ed ran back out of Double D's room. They peered into his dark room and saw that Double D wasn't there anymore.

Sunny asked, "I don't get it. Where's Double D?" Micah said, "He might've gone along with Ed…only in…" When they thought about Double D in Ed's sock, they grimaced, "Eww!"

All of the angels waited in their separate places until the commotion died down. They contacted each other about what happened and when and where to meet. Daniel and Holly waited until Jimmy and Sarah came back. When the front door opened, the angels raced to meet them. Holly and Daniel bombarded them with questions until Sarah shouted, "Hey! I can't hear anything from all that jumble you're speaking!"

Jimmy meekly said, "Yes, please. Sarah, I want to introduce you to Holly and Daniel. They're real angels." After the angels each presented themselves, they asked, "What happened out there with the Eds and the kids?" Jimmy answered, "The Eds did something really bad, and now they're being chased by the kids!"

Daniel asked, "Wait, wait! You're not going to help the Eds?" Sarah scoffed, "As if. I want to see Ed and his friends get what's coming to them. Come on, Jimmy. We've got a picnic to prepare."

As the kids left for the kitchen, Daniel grumbled, "Sisters." Holly placed a hand on his shoulder and said, "Hey, I may be a younger sister myself, but I don't exactly share her sentiment." Daniel smiled, "I'm sure glad you don't."


End file.
